Define $E(a,b,c) = a \times b^c$. What positive value of $r$ is the solution to the equation $E(r,r,3) = 625$?
$E(r,r,3)=r(r^3)=r^4$.  So $r^4=625=5^4$, and $r=\boxed{5}$.